clannadfandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Light Colors
Light Colors — перший трек Tomoyo After Original Soundtrack, а також опенінг візуальної новели. Вважається музичною темою Томойо Сакаґамі. Слова 日本語 = プリズムを通した世界の色も褪せ こんな灰色にすべて埋ずもれても どうにもできないことがあっても最後まで目を閉じず 見守ってゆく勇気　それは遠い誰かの持ち物で僕じゃない ようやく向かい風は凪いだけど 長すぎる前髪が気になってどうにも心が落ち着かない 勇気とはほど遠くて 明日はもっとうまくやってみせる だからもう一度だけ信じて プリズムを通した世界の色も褪せ こんな灰色にすべて埋ずもれても 僕ならばできる　たとえひとりだって 未来にまた塗りかえてみせるよ 弱い人ほど特徴のなさをうまく演じてるのに 僕はこんな小さな罪も許せないでいらだちをぶつけてる 高く伸びる空 急降下する鳥たちの声を聞いた 痛みや苦しみを覚える人になどならないよう祈っていた 今日はあの場所を目指していく だからこの熱い血を信じて 涙で世界が閉ざされてしまっても こんな美しい景色を忘れても ふたりならできる　信じ続けていく あの日のふたりを後悔せずに 夕凪が赤く染まるよ 僕らも精一杯燃える生き方を プリズムを通した世界の色も褪せ こんな灰色にすべて埋ずもれても 僕ならば出来る　たとえひとりだって 世界をまた塗りかえてみせるよ |-| Rōmaji = PURIZUMU wo tooshita sekai no iro mo ase Konna haiiro ni subete uzumorete mo Dou ni mo dekinai koto ga atte mo saigo made me wo tojizu Mimamotte yuku yuuki sore wa tooi dareka no mochimono de boku ja nai Youyaku mukai kaze wa naida kedo Nagasugiru maegami ga ki ni natte dou ni mo kokoro ga ochitsukanai Yuuki to wa hodo tookute Ashita wa motto umaku yatte miseru Dakara mou ichido dake shinjite PURIZUMU wo tooshita sekai no iro mo ase Konna haiiro ni subete uzumorete mo Boku naraba dekiru tatoe hitori datte Mirai ni mata nurikaete miseru yo Yowai hito hodo tokuchou no nasa wo umaku enjiteru no ni Boku wa konna chiisana tsumi mo yurusenai de iradachi wo butsuketeru Takaku nobiru sora kyuukouka suru toritachi no koe wo kiita Itami ya kurushimi wo oboeru hito ni nado naranai you inotte ita Kyou wa ano basho wo mezashite iku Dakara kono atsui chi wo shinjite Namida de sekai ga tozasarete shimatte mo Konna utsukushii keshiki wo wasurete mo Futari nara dekiru shinji tsudzukete iku Ano hi no futari wo koukai sezu ni Yuunagi ga akaku somaru yo Bokura mo seiippai moeru ikikata wo PURIZUMU wo tooshita sekai no iro mo ase Konna haiiro ni subete uzumorete mo Boku naraba dekiru tatoe hitori datte Sekai wo mata nurikaete miseru yo |-| English = Even if the colours of the world that were sent through prisms fade And everything is filled with this kind of grey- Even if there's something I simply can't do, the courage to not close my eyes until The very end and watch over it belongs with that distant someone, not me Although the wind facing me has finally calmed down Worrying about the increasing length of my fringe, my heart refuses to settle I'm distancing myself so much from courage I'll show you that I can do much better tomorrow So just believe in me once more Even if the colours of the world that were sent through prisms fade And everything is filled with this kind of grey When it comes down to it, I can do it on my own I'll show you that I can repaint them again in future Although I act out the role of a weak person quite well I can't let such small sins of mine slide when I release my irritations I heard the call of the birds as they swooped down from the sky which spands high And prayed that I wouldn't have to be someone who is affected by pain and suffering I'll keep aiming for that place today So believe in this hot blood of mine Even if the world surrenders to tears And even if I forget about beautiful scenery such as this If we're together, we can keep believing Without having any regrets from that day The evening calm is changing to red We too will keep living as passionately as possible Even if the colours of the world that were sent through prisms fade And everything is filled with this kind of grey When it comes down to it, I can do it on my own I'll show you that I can repaint the world once again |-| Українська = Category:Музика Category:Tomoyo After Original Soundtrack Category:Lia en:Light Colors ru:Light Colors